Three years time
by Dragos-serenity
Summary: It has been three years since Naruto went MIA and now Konoha wants to terminate him! What is Sasuke to do? And what is this, Naruto has fused with his demon. this is a MaleXMale SasukeXNaruto
1. How things have changed

**Authors note: I was reading through some of my old fan fics and I was ashamed at myself. So many errors and such bad writing. So I decided to revise them and re post them. This one is not edited as much because I actually liked it for the most part. I just fixed some errors and combinded the first two chapters. The third chapter will now be the second, and I will edit that one. **

**Warning: This is a maleXmale, SasUKEXNaruto, gay men. If you read any further then this it is of your own discresion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I do however own this story and the original ideas in it.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It's been three years since it happened, since he 'turned'. The whole village has pretty much disowned him, not that they liked him to begin with. And I can't help but think that it's my fault for his 'insanity'. If I wouldn't have left him maybe he wouldn't have done it, if I wouldn't have 'died'.

"Sasuke," the voice snapped me from my thoughts. "The Hokage will see you now."

I nodded and got up from my seat, entering Tsunande's office. Tsunande sat at her desk rubbing her temples, stressed as usual. Upon hearing me enter she looked up and gave me a small smile.

"How are you Hokage sama?" I sat in the seat closest to her.

"Stressed," was her simple reply.

I chuckled. "I figured that was the case," I became serious again. "So, why did you call me here?"

"He's been spotted close by." Tsunande's eyes locked with mine in an unwavering gaze.

My breath caught in my throat and I felt as if my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

"R-really?" The breathless question escaped my lips as I felt the urge to run and find him.

"Yes…" She seemed uneasy about something.

"Is something wrong?" Fear seemed to eat at me, what could possibly be wrong?

"Well," She took a deep breath. "The council has ordered his termination."

Anger overtook my rational mind, "N-no!" I stood up in fury, "They can't!"

"Calm yourself Sasuke!" She glared me down. "They can and they will Sasuke, unless…"

"Unless what?" I sat down to calm myself.

"Unless someone can bring him back," Her gaze held mine again. "Bring him back to what he once was I mean"

"You're thinking I can reason with him?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yes."

"But he almost killed me!"

"You left him no choice!" The tone of her voice told me there was no room for argument. "And you owe it to him."

That was true, I did. After all, he brought me back from the biggest mistake of my life. He is the one who helped me regain control of myself and my own life. And besides, I miss him a bit.

"I'll bring him back," I nodded to reassure myself. "I'll save him."

She smiled, "I knew you would agree."

I nodded again and left, not before bowing of course. Tsunande sat there quietly for a moment, and then she chuckled.

"After all, you and Naruto are drawn together whether you know it or not."

Naruto's POV

I had made my home just outside of Konoha, in the forest of shadow. I picked the place because it suited my tastes. The forest of shadow, simply put, made the forest of death look like puppies and kittens. But that's how I wanted it; it was the perfect place to settle down. And in any case, I missed 'home'.

The first sign of his presence was his smell, oh how I missed that smell. He hadn't really changed in three years, besides his age of course. 19, he had grown quite a bit since we graduated from the academy. And yet he was as gorgeous as ever.

At first I thought I was hallucinating, after all he was supposed to be dead. But after the shock of seeing him alive wore off the 'feeling' set in again. That feeling of animalistic hunger overtaking my mind. Not that my animal was under control anyway.

"Long time no see, Sasuke" I stayed in my hiding spot wanting to see if he knew it was me.

"N-Naruto?" He looked around frantically, fearfully.

"Yes Sasuke, it's me," I purred, turning up behind him.

He spun around and took a defensive stance. His eyes seemed to soften a bit upon seeing me and he relaxed. I chuckled, running my eyes over his form.

He was a bit taller than before, standing 5'11", a few inches shorter than me. His hair was the same and his eyes still as dark as coal. He wore the standard Jonin outfit, and to tell the truth it looked good on him. None the less he was still the same old Sasuke.

"How have you been?" he paused, "dobe."

I laughed, "Resorting to insults, how childish." A smile crept on my lips, "teme."

A flush crept on his cheeks and he looked away. "Hn."

"The same as always aren't we teme?"

"And you've changed greatly, dobe."

"True," I stretched a bit then caught his gaze. "In truth I am surprised to see you alive."

"Hn, like I'd let you kill me dobe." He held the same smart ass look on his face as he always did.

"So, I take it you aren't the snakes pet anymore," I let my distaste show. "Or are you still a power hungry whore?"

This seemed to unsettle him, "No, I parted from Orochimaru when I 'died'."

"Good." The second part of that comment I left unspoken, /because you're mine/.

He was quiet.

"So, why are you here?" Better to get to the point of things right?

"The council has ordered your termination," he seemed angry as he said this. "Unless we can prove you aren't completely 'gone'."

"You know, I never did much care for Konoha," I mused. "Maybe I should just kill them all."

"No!" He took a step towards me. "I mean, you love Konoha."

I let out a deep laugh, startling Sasuke. "They've hated me since the day I was born and I risked my life to save them. But they still shunned me, and welcomed their traitorous Uchiha back with open arms. I have no love for them."

Sasuke looked away ashamed by this. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his warm figure. He stiffened and attempted to pull away.

"N-Naruto, what are you do…mmmm." I cut him off, my lips to his own, and his body went a bit slack.

"I've missed you Sasuke, more then you can imagine." in one swift motion I hit the spot on the back of his neck to make him pass out. "Can't have you running, wouldn't want to have to 'kill' you again now Sasu-chan."

XXX

He came to about half an hour later. At first he was a little groggy but in seconds he was on guard. I laughed and crawled over to my bed, on top of him. He attempted to push me off him but I quickly pinned him down and lowered my mouth t his neck.

"Naruto st…AHH!" I sunk my fangs into his neck and he cried out, fists clenching.

Oh how I hated that curse mark that that monster had left on him (1). So that's where I bit, wanting to rid him of it forever. I only stopped when I felt that Sasuke was desperately trying to pull away. I pulled up to look at him and saw tears in his eyes and blood leaking from the wound.

"S-sorry." I whimpered and leaned down licking up the blood. "I'm so sorry, I got carried away." I kissed away his tears when I had all the blood cleaned up and nuzzled his cheek purring.

"W-why," Sasuke's voice was a bit weak.

I pulled away and looked him straight in the eye. "Because Sasuke, You're mine." I licked his cheek, "and I'll be damned if I let you be taken from me again."

"What are you talking about!?" His cheeks were stained pink, embarrassed by my words.

"Ever since we first met I knew you were the perfect mate. It was merely a matter of waiting till I my body was of age to claim you, but," I glared at him, "you left before I could. And then even when you did come back I was forced to 'kill' you."

"It was the mark driving me mad" Sasuke muttered. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, you're mine now." It's as if my hands had a mind of their own as they wandered Sasuke's delectable body.

"S-stop it Naruto!" Sasuke began to struggle again in attempt to get me off of him.

I grumbled, a bit frustrated, but got off him none the less. I would much rather him be complying when I take him then take him forcefully when he is reluctant. It would take longer on my part, because I would have to woo him, but it would be worth the wait.

"Alright, I'll hold back," I grumbled.

"You will?" he seemed confused. "But… then that means that…that."

"I'm not an animal, that I'm sane." I laughed, "I could have told you that…Just because I have demon characteristics doesn't mean I don't have humanity."

"Demonic characteristics such as?"

"Demonic anger, jealousy, lust," as I said the last one my eyes met his and he flushed. "Your standard demon associated feelings."

"So that day, when you killed so many people..."

"Anger, I was furious my mate was 'dead' and went berserk." I rolled my eyes, "I did overdo it a bit"

"A bit! You killed 26 people, 27 including me!" He sat up and glared at me, "The council is going to terminate you and you aren't the least bit worried, you are crazy!"

I burst out laughing, startling him again. "I'm a fucking demon!' I shook my head at his face, "No mortal could touch me. Save for maybe Gaara there is no one alive who could put an end to me."

"So what are you going to do about the ANBU that are going to be sent after you?" He seemed intimidated by my words.

"Kill them." My calm words left him silent for a moment.

"But, how could you say such a thing so calmly!" He was angry at me again.

"Well they're trying to kill me, it's self defense." I shrugged. "I have every right to defend myself and my mate."

"B-but if we convince them that you weren't thinking rationally when you killed those people they won't have to terminate you!"

"You're cute," I caressed his cheek. "But I have no intention of returning to that hell hole." I pulled on his collar and our lips collided once again.

To say I enjoyed it would be a grave understatement. In fact if it weren't for Sasuke's reluctance I would have ravished him senselessly. He groaned lightly and closed his eyes, relaxing into my kiss. My hand went to his neck and I felt wetness, he was bleeding. I pulled back and licked the blood off my hands.

"I did get carried away on that." I leaned down to his neck and licked the wound much like a cat would. I used my chakra to heal it but continued to nuzzle his neck, "I want you" I groaned practically begging him.

Sasuke turned as red as humanly possible when he heard me say that. He did everything in his power not to look at me, he was extremely embarrassed.

"That's the lust talking right?" He muttered, rubbing his arm nervously.

"Yes and no," I leaned back slightly irritated again. "Three years without a lover to mate with can drive a man nuts with 'lust' as you call it."

"So it is?" He was confused.

"Not really, I don't lust for you…I'm just needy for you right now…and what I ultimately feel for you is not lust, it's love."

"l-love!" he drew back in surprise.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "Yes love, demons don't lust after their mates."

"But you said it was one of your demon feelings.'

"Well yes…but that means I have only a sexual need…I only lust for you during mating season." I sighed once again. (2)

He was quiet for a moment and then, "I should return to Konoha…if I don't then they might think you killed me…again."

"You can't leave," I growled pinning him to the bed again.

"But if I don't..." He protested pushing me off.

"Fine," I growled, "but you have to return in three days or I swear I will come after you."

"I…I will." He looked unsure but I knew he wouldn't risk Konoha's safety like that.

"Good, because if you don't" I cupped his chin and forced him to look me in the eye. "If you don't, I will kill everything I see on my way to you. Do not underestimate how angry I will be if you disobey me, Sasuke."

**XXXXXXX**

(1) The curse mark no longer works because Sasuke 'died'. But the mark itself is still there.

(2) Mating season happens once every 6 months after a demon comes of age (16). So Naruto has had almost 6 mating seasons without Sasuke.

**okay its done, and it still sucks I just didn't have the heart to kill it. Review please and tell me what I can improve on.**


	2. Konoha

**Authors note: Okay so I slightly revised the second chapter. I probably could have done more but I didn't feel like it. Anyway read and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or the characters.**

**the parrings are as follows**

**Ino X Sakura**

**Shikamaru X Tamari**

**Naruto X Sasuke**

**Kakashi X Iruka**

**Kiba X Hinata**

**Neji X Gaara**

**Lee X Tenten**

**Jiraya X Tsunande**

**XXX**

"Sasuke!" Sakura ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his figure, "I was so worried!"

"I'm alright Sakura-chan," Sasuke laughed. "Did Ino keep you company while I was away?"

Sakura turned red as Sasuke waggled his eyebrows. "Doesn't she always."

After Naruto left Sakura was basically on her own. With Sasuke being in a coma and Naruto MIA she had no one to depend on. So she took her 'solitude' as a chance to explore her feelings for her other friends. She figured out that Ino was the most important person to her that was still around. It was merely a matter of exploring Ino's feelings in turn, which she did. By the time Sasuke came out of his coma the girls were dating. Sasuke excepted it, but he was a bit surprised.

"Yeah, she does." There was a faraway look in Sasuke's eyes as he said this.

"So did you see him!?" She was very excited, "what is he like?"

"Different," Sasuke sighed. "Way different."

"How so?"

"Well, he's tanner then before…taller, his hair has a bit of an orange hue to it…and" Sasuke took a deep breath. "His eyes are purple (1), he's practically Kyuubi now."

"So there's no hope?" He voice grew small.

He avoided answering her question, "I have to go speak to Tsunande…and then… I'm leaving."

"Leaving! But Sasuke, they'll send the ANBU after you! You won't get off this time, they'll take you out!" She practically begged as she clung to his arm.

"Sakura, let go" His voice was cold. "I have to do this, to protect Konoha."

She looked away; knowing there was no swaying him, and nodded. Sasuke gave her a soft smile and a small hug before going off towards Tsunande's office.

XXX

"So did you…" Tsunande stopped speaking when she saw Sasuke's expression.

"He's not afraid…he refuses to come back to us…and he says he'll kill whoever you send after him." Sasuke's fists were clenched. 'And he had ordered me to return to him in three days or he will come and get me, killing everything he sees on the way."

"Damn, I thought the brat would listen to you since you are his mate" Tsunande said absent mindedly.

"You knew!" Sasuke was outraged.

"Yes," She frowned. "I've known since he was 16."

"How…and why didn't you tell me!?" He had calmed down a bit.

"I didn't think he would come back" She said simply. 'And I'm a bit worried as to why he came back.'

"So how did you find out I was his mate?"

"Well…"

-Three years ago. Tsunande's POV-

It was a relatively normal day for me. I had more paper work then I cared to think about, Orochimaru to be wary of, but that was the least of my problems. The brat currently sat in my office panting like a dog on a hot summer's day. It was his 16th birthday; he had been like this since he woke up this morning.

"Has Kyuubi said anything about your condition yet?" I asked feeling a bit sorry for him.

"I haven't asked!" His voice was high and whinny, what a pain.

"Well ask!" I tried my hardest to be patient, but I'm not a patient person.

He was quiet for a few minutes and turning redder with every second.

"He says...that I'm of age…so I'm having my first heat…the heat will go away when I mate." He scratched his cheek, embarrassed.

"Well then go find yourself a mate brat!" Now I was irritated, he could be so stupid...well it appeared that way anyway.

"I have one wench!" His eyes turned red, "but he's not here."

"Kyuubi, calm yourself. Who is it?" I had to keep calm as not to provoke him.

"The fuckable Uchiha… Sasuke is my mate." Slowly his eyes turned back to blue. "Heh...sorry oba-san."

-End flashback...normal POV-

"So…this heat, how often does it happen?" Sasuke fidgeted a bit.

Tsunande seemed to think about it for a moment. "I think once every six months or so."

"And when was his first heat?"

"His birthday…which now that I think about it is three days from now."

Sasuke turned pale, so that was why Naruto was so insistent he be back. In three days Naruto would be…in heat! Sasuke's mind began to panic, he wasn't ready to…mate with Naruto!

"Do you know much of demons?" Sasuke tried to keep the fear from his words.

"Only what Naruto has told me, so not much."

Sasuke sighed, "anything else Hokage-sama?"

"No, just make sure you aren't here in three days." She gave him a soft smile, "Sorry Uchiha."

"It's alright, I understand"

XXX

"Gaara, you're a demon right?" Sasuke asked walking up to the siblings of sand…and Shikamaru.

"Yes, why?" Gaara rose a….. Nonexistent eyebrow.

"Well, what do you know about mating?" Sasuke coughed embarrassed.

"Demon mating. Well it's different for ever species of demon. 'He smiled, which was creepy, "You want to know about fox demon mating don't you."

Sasuke turned red and nodded, "yeah, I'm Naruto's mate."

"I could have told you that," Shikamaru stated lazily.

"Who else knew?" Sasuke asked, irritated once again.

"Pretty much anyone who was close to Naruto" Kankuro stated.

"And none of you though to mention it to me!" Sasuke was, putting it nicely, pissed off.

"It would have been to troublesome." Shikamaru yawned.

"For you maybe! But it would have been useful for me to know!"

"Calm down Sasuke, do you want information or not?"

Sasuke sighed. "Yes."

"Alright. A fox demon goes into heat once every six months. When in heat their number one goal is to mate with their mate." Sasuke paled at this, "but they would much rather die than force their mate…which can be problematic."

"Why?"

"Well, the chances of overheating are very high. Overheating can mean death." Gaara said.

"But Naruto has gone through five mating seasons without me and he hasn't overheated yet."

"This only means he will be all the more persistent in trying to make you mate with him. He can 'force' you without 'forcing' you."

"That made no sense"

"He means Naruto can put you in a position where you can't say no. By pleasuring you to the point of incoherency" Kankuro cut in.

"Precisely" Gaara nodded.

"Well isn't that just great," Sasuke grumbled. "Well thanks anyway Gaara."

XXX

Sasuke next went to talk to Kakashi, who was probably at Iruka's. /Two birds with one stone/ he thought. Upon arriving he knocked on the door, he had learned the hard way not to barge in. (2)

"Hold on!" came Iruka's panicked voice.

"Calm down Iru, it's only Sasuke.' Kakashi opened the door in only his pants and smiled. (3)

"Good afternoon Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as a flustered Iruka came to the door, clothes askew.

"Good afternoon Sasuke-kun," Iruka said, inviting Sasuke in.

"So how is he?" Kakashi cut right to the case.

"Kyuubi and him have become one person…and he has no intention of returning to Konoha." Sasuke sighed as he took a seat.

"I figured. Funny what a death can do to a person. Especially the death of someone dear." Kakashi muttered.

"Yeah…I suppose it is all my fault." Sasuke sighed, reflecting on the past.

(4)-Flashback three years ago, Sasuke POV-

"I've come to fight you Naruto!" I smirked at me 'former' friend, "after all, you are the one who called me out."

"Sasuke we don't have to fight…just come back to Konoha. No one will be mad at you!" he pleaded trying to reason.

"I don't need their petty forgiveness, I have power!" I raved madly, attacking Naruto.

He of course jumped out of the way. "What is your intention Sasuke, to kill me?" there was pain in his eyes, emotional not physical.

"Yes, I hate you and everyone else in Konoha!" I laughed, "Only Orochimaru understands what true power is. Now die Naruto!" Once again I lunged forward, our battle beginning.

"If that's how it is then so be it, I'll kill you myself!" Naruto's eyes turned murderous, a blood red color indicating he was using his demon chakra.

Everything was a flash, no coherent things happening; nothing bit small inklings of what was occurring. The next thing I knew I was on the ground bleeding from multiple wounds. Naruto kneeled on top of me…and tears were in his eyes?

"Do you surrender Sasuke?" He growled, his claws ready to deal the final blow, "will you change your mind/"

"Never." I spat at him.

"So be it."

Then there was pain, a pain so immense that it made everything go black. I couldn't see, I couldn't move, but for a few seconds I could hear and feel. I felt wetness on my cheek, droplets, but it wasn't rain. I heard an animalistic howl that went on forever, a howl of sorrow. Then….nothing.

-End flashback normal POV-

"Sasuke!" Kakashi snapped him from his thoughts.

"Hm?" Sasuke was paying attention now.

"Why did you come here?" Kakashi asked.

"To say goodbye I guess. I probably won't see you again." Sasuke sighed, "But I guess I still have two more days." ((It is night so the first day is over))

"Well, let's make them last shall we? "Iruka smiled and hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei." Sasuke muttered, truly smiling for the first time in a long time. (5)

****

**(1) Red + blue is purple**

**(2) He walked in on them having sex once.**

**(3)He's not wearing his mask! Gasp!**

**(4)So most of you probably know that Sasuke went off to Orochimaru to gain power. This story is in the assumption that when he comes back it is to kill Naruto and gain his true power. This was shortly after Naruto's first heat so he had attempted to bring Sasuke back again, he failed of course. It was the curse mark controlling him and when he 'died' the curse mark ceased to work but was still there. He was in a coma for the first four months that Naruto was gone. Naruto went berserk when he 'killed' his mate and killed 26 or so people then left because he was afraid of and furious at Konoha. ((And at that point Sasuke had already killed Itatchi.))**

**(5)After Naruto left Iruka kind of adopted Sasuke as a son, because he missed Naruto. And Sasuke, who had no parents, excepted the motion. So Iruka and Kakashi are like his parents at this point.**

**Alright it's done, reveiw please!**


End file.
